


In Theory, a Good Plan

by PUNishing_Angel



Series: Island Life of Mutual Wetting [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, Pee, Sort Of, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNishing_Angel/pseuds/PUNishing_Angel
Summary: Akane tries to save time, and discovers why wearing panties is a good idea sometimes.





	In Theory, a Good Plan

Akane Owari spent her time on Jabberwock Island as she liked. She spent most of her island life eating or training, with very little break in between. Consequently, she considered having to take time out to go to the bathroom something of an inconvenience. She couldn't exactly rid herself of the periodic need to pee, as she wasn't some magician or wizard or something. So, if she wanted to save herself the bother, she would have to take different measures.

She decided to forgo panties - those things were just getting in the way anyway, and who was bothering to check if she was wearing any? She never saw the purpose - and go out to the beach to train. This pretty much entailed her squaring up to palm trees and doing flips, but it was enjoyable as well. However, as she went on a familiar need began to assert itself. Now would be the point where she would have to take her leave, make her way to the bathroom and pee there. But this time, her plan was different. Akane just stood, put her legs apart slightly, and relaxed. The contents of her bladder rushed out of her, falling directly onto the sand below and darkening it. She sighed in relief as she pissed right where she stood.

As the final drops of pee fell to the sands, Akane returned to her training. However, a light breeze blew her far-too-short skirt up, and Mikan just so happened to be passing by while she was bent over.

"Ah, Owari-saAAAAAAAAA?!"

It took a good 5 minutes to unbury Mikan's head from the sand, after she'd been startled by the eyeful she'd had. In that moment, Akane realised why wearing underwear was the norm.


End file.
